Beanstalk
Beanstalk (ビーンストーク Bīnsutōku) is an event that took place during the X806 Grand Magic Games. Prologue being chosen to participate in Beanstalk.]] The first day's event of the X806 Grand Magic Games is revealed to be called "Beanstalk" and the six participating teams were required to choose a member to participate in the task. Arion, Butler, Jysetha, Ponze and Owen are chosen by their respective teams to compete. Pan volunteers to compete for Weasel Tooth as he uses Plant Magic and the contest's name is "beanstalk" indicating plants may be involved but while he gives a speech as to why he should be chosen, Tachi Unagiya had already ventured towards the middle of the arena.. Race ascending to the top.]]The race begins with the contestant standing on a platform in the middle of the Domus Flau and the arena begins to rumble, suddenly a large beanstalk erupts from the groundand reaches above the clouds above Crocus, the contestants are now suspended above the ground on one of it's large leaves or vines at different parts of the beanstalk. Mato explains the rules of the game, that the contestants are free to use any form of Magic they possess in order to assist them in the race to the top where first place is worth 10 points and last being worth 0. After being signalled to stared via lacrima vision the first to begin the climb to the top is Butler of the Phantom Eye Guild, using his Smoke Magic to turn his body into smoke, propelling him towards the goal, followed by Arion of Gramlush and Ponze Teache of Hound Holy, who creates a rope of fire to grapple onto a high up vine. Others such as Jysetha, Tachi and Owen climb using their own hands and feet. assaulting Butler.]] While Tachi is shown struggling to climb to the top, Jysetha falls from a nearby vine but uses her magic to create large leaves from the side of the large beanstalk, cushioning her fall. She then uses the springiness of the plants to bounce past Tachi, and comes to meet Butler and Arion, who are already fighting for first place. Arion Shoots a blast of gel at Butler who evades it and counters with a punch in the face. Jysetha uses their skirmish as an attempt to knock the two off of the beanstalk, so attacks using the surrounding leaves and sends the two flying. is revealed as the winner.]] While Ponze is climbing up the beanstalk, he leaps to a nearby vine after the one he had been standing on was sliced into several pieces. Tachi then rises up while standing on one of his swords, using his Magnetism Magic to fly on them. Ponze then begins to fire several fire attacks at Tachi, who manages to dodge the oncoming fireballs and sends Ponze flying into the stalk using the hilts of his swords. Tachi, satisfied with his new found tactics of flying to the top, zooms past several contestants, shredding the beanstalk's foliage as he goes; reaches the top and begins to celebrate on his suspected first place win, ony to be beaten by Jysetha of Lamia Scale by 5 minutes, leaving him both angry and awestruck. Aftermath With the event concluded, the participants return to their respective teams, Tachi was also shown angered with coming in second place and then proceeded to punch Pan, resulting in his head flying off of his neck. The day then moves onto the first battle; Lamia Scale's Jysetha Manastone versus Quatro Cerberus' Hamley. Results Category:Event